Big Brother Square Enix Style
by StrifeVsTribal
Summary: Ok this is my first shot at a crossover. featuring FF7, FF9, FF10, and KH2 please review! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother: Square Enix Style**

_I don't own Final Fantasy or Big Brother!_

_Note: My friend, Erica, actually helped me decide which characters to use, so I want to give her partial credit for this._

Introduction

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Maester Seymour Guado announced to a darkened crowd. "And welcome to this special edition of Big Brother: Square Enix Style! I will be your host for the next three months, as we watch fourteen _very_ different competitors battle it out, _literally_, for one million Gil."

One of the members of the crowd took his chance to shout, "Didn't you _die_, like _four times_?"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, so shut up." Seymour then summoned Anima, just in case he had to weather any more outbursts.

(For those of you who are reading this because you're big _BB_ fans, I'm not going to waste time going over the rules. And for those of you who don't watch the show, don't worry; I'll go in depth about the competitions through the characters.)

"Now, let's meet our contestants, shall we?" Seymour said grandly, gesturing near the giant red front door of the Big Brother house.

Seven men arranged themselves near the front door. Cloud, Zidane, Kuja, Sephiroth, Reno, Riku, and Tidus stood nervously, waiting for the fan girls in the audience to swamp them.

"Welcome, gentlemen." Seymour nodded to all of them, except for Tidus. Tidus flipped him off.

"Anyway…." Seymour continued, acting as if he hadn't noticed but giving the same sign to Tidus. "Let's meet the ladies."

Seven women filed in and stood near the door with the men. Tifa, Garnet (though I'll refer to her as Dagger from now on), Yuna, Yuffie, Lulu, Larxene, and Beatrix weren't surprised to be receiving catcalls already.

Seymour paused for a moment to wink at Yuna; Riku and Zidane had to hold Tidus back. "Contestants, you are about to enter the house, but before you do, you will each vote for the person you want to be the first Head of Household. Vivi, if you would."

The black mage appeared and passed out slips of paper to everyone. "G-good luck, everybody." Seymour added, "Please don't vote for yourselves."

The contestants thought for a moment before writing a name down. Vivi collected the slips and gave them to Seymour. "It looks like three votes for Beatrix, four votes for Yuna, and seven votes for Riku."

The men seemed rather pleased about the vote.

"Congratulations, Riku! Now, let's get this game started! Kuja, Yuna, Beatrix, Reno, Zidane, Tidus, and Lulu, please enter the house now."

After five minutes had passed, Seymour allowed the other seven to enter the house. "All right, that's it for tonight! Tune in next time to see how our contestants handle life in isolation! I'm Seymour Guado, good night."

_Okay, I know this was a little boring, but it'll get better I promise! I'll pick up on the next chapter where everyone is picking their rooms. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother: Square Enix **

_I don't own anything still! (But I'm working on it! ^_^)_

_Note: So far, I've only got one review. T_T But that one review is going to keep me writing this. I realize this has been done before, but I'm too excited to wait for the next season. Plus, it's a lot of fun being able to control the characters (not like in the actual show, which makes me very upset on a routine basis). Anyway, enough of my ranting! On with the competition! _

_Oh, and if any of you readers would like to select anyone (like who should be HOH or nominated for eviction), please let me know and I'll try to work that in._

_(Ok…gonna make this really quick. Here's the description of the house because I have no idea how many rooms the actual house has and I also have no idea how to describe it through dialogue. The entire house is made of rooms based from Final Fantasy 7, 9, 10, and Kingdom Hearts. The kitchen is a replica of Seventh Heaven, the bathroom looks like something that would've been in Alexandria Castle, the living room is like Cosmo Canyon, one of the bedrooms has the look of Destiny Islands at sunset, another room looks like Macalania Woods, another room is like the Sleeping Forest, and the last bedroom is like Terra. As always, the HOH room varies. And I can't remember if the weight room and storage always look the same.)_

Ok, picking up from where the first group enters the house.

As soon as Kuja, Yuna, Beatrix, Reno, Zidane, Tidus, and Lulu stepped over the threshold, they went in all directions, deciding on which room they wanted.

"This is _so_ cool!" Yuna squealed, setting her bag on one of the beds in the _Islands_ room.

Meanwhile, Reno was too busy following Lulu around to even bother choosing a room. Kuja chose a bed in the _Terra _room. Zidane and Tidus decided to stick together and both went to the _Macalania_ room. Beatrix followed Lulu and Reno into the _Forest_ room.

After their five minutes of chaos of running around the house, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth, Dagger, Tifa, Larxene, and Yuffie entered the house. Since Riku already had a room, he toured the rest of the house. Sephiroth claimed the one other bed in the _Terra _room. Cloud joined Zidane and Tidus in their room. Dagger and Tifa immediately found Yuna and took two of the three beds left; unfortunately, Larxene followed them, setting her bag on the last bed. Meanwhile, Yuffie claimed the last bed in the _Forest _room.

"Sup, chicas!" Yuffie said happily. "Why's he in here?"

"Probably because of Lulu," Beatrix answered, chuckling.

Zidane stuck his head in the door, "Everybody's going to the living room, guys."

Everyone gathered around the table. As HOH, Riku thought it would be best that he say something first; he could already see alliances forming, and they hadn't even been in the house for twenty minutes. But, he didn't get the chance.

"All right, let the brown-nosing begin!" Zidane joked.

"Shouldn't we do introductions first?" Lulu asked calmly, Reno trying to inconspicuously scoot closer to her on the couch.

"I'll go first!" Yuffie shouted excitedly. "Okay, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and I'm from Wutai. In my free time, I like to steal Materia and make fun of Cloud's hair." Cloud flipped her off.

"I'm Kuja, and I'm from Terra. My only dream is to compete in a beauty pageant and win. My hobbies include looking in a mirror and trying to destroy Gaia." Every guy mentally decided to keep a safe distance from Kuja.

"I'm Sephiroth, and my life is dark enough that if I talk about it, you'll all have nightmares."

"I'm Lulu, and I'm from Besaid. I have a husband and a son back home." If Reno was upset about this revelation, he didn't show it.

"I'm Reno, and I'm from Midgar. I'm a member of the Turks, and I like to hang out with my partner, Rude." He stretched his arm around the back of the couch around Lulu.

"I'm Zidane, and I'm from Lindblum. I'm a master thief and actor." No one seemed too surprised at this.

"I'm Cloud. I'm from Nibelheim, and I'm a delivery boy. But, I don't mind a good fight." Only the delivery boy comment shocked everyone; how else was he supposed to keep up his physique?

"I'm Tifa, and I'm also from Nibelheim. And I'm a bartender. And I'm not the type of girl to take crap from anyone." Tidus thought, _she doesn't look it either._

"I'm Tidus, and I'm from Zanarkand. I'm a star blitzball player and a prankster at heart." They could see that from his childish smile.

"I'm Larxene, and I'm a heartless wretch," she giggled. She saw surprise on nearly everyone's faces; apparently to them, she looked like a sweet, cuddly kitten.

"I'm Yuna, and I'm from Besaid. I'm an ex-summoner and currently a spherehunter." _And incredibly hot!_ Reno thought.

"I'm Riku, and I'm from Destiny Islands. Like Sephiroth said earlier, my life would give you nightmares." _Little twerp,_ Sephiroth scoffed in his mind.

"I'm Dagger. I'm from Alexandria, and I'm a summoner." _Also attractive,_ Reno added.

"I'm Beatrix. I'm also from Alexandria, and in the past, I've defeated one hundred men single-handedly." _I'm in heaven,_ Reno continued. _One-eyed heaven._

_Ok, done for now. I'll pick up on the first competition and nominations for eviction next time. Please review ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Brother: Square Enix Style**

_Once again, I still own nothing…how depressing…_

_Anyway, on to the good stuff! In this chapter, I'm gonna start bringing out alliances *squee* (Sorry Leife just had to take a leaf out of your book!) And hopefully I get to nominations. I don't think I'm gonna do a competition until the veto competition, sorry! But, I'll keep it interesting!_

_Author's Note: The characters have to whisper whenever they talk strategy so none of the others can hear them. I'm also trying to figure out how to incorporate the Diary Room (just a room where the contestants can rant all they want). I'm gonna give it a try, so let me know what you think._

Cloud, Zidane, and Tidus met in the storage room _(basically just a huge walk-in pantry)_ a few hours after introductions.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Cloud whispered.

"It's way too obvious," Zidane agreed. "Everyone's gonna suspect that we'd team up…"

"But, it could work," Tidus hissed. "I mean, what're the chances that one of _us_ would go home the _first_ week?"

Cloud shook his head and said, "Riku could see us as a threat…and if he makes everyone else think that, we'll be packing our bags pretty damn quick."

"Think we should talk to him?" Tidus asked.

"Probably should go now before someone else does." Zidane said, leading the way out of the room.

The trio found Riku lying on the floor in the _Islands_ room. _Riku: I really miss home. I already feel so alone in this house. The only person I know here has tried to kill me in the past, so I'm feeling kinda outnumbered._

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Zidane asked timidly, lowering his voice again.

Riku was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the three of them. "Sure."

Tidus shut the door as quietly as he could, while Cloud whispered, "How do you feel about the four of us?"

"We'd definitely have your back," Zidane pushed. "Final Four, right here."

"Aren't you guys, like, with three of the girls here?" Riku asked with a confused look on his face. "How do I know that if it came down to me or them that you guys would choose me?"

"Look, we haven't even talked to the girls about this," Tidus replied haughtily. "They're gonna be pissed that we didn't go to them first…but, we can work something out."

"Riku, we'll always have them. Sure, more than likely, they're gonna pummel us, but think if we actually got to the end…" Zidane said eagerly.

"We give you our word," Cloud whispered. "Final Four."

Cloud, Tidus, and Zidane stacked their hands together, and Riku smiled before adding his hand, too. "Final Four," Riku repeated.

Meanwhile, Dagger, Tifa, and Yuna were in the backyard tanning.

"So, are we sticking together?" Tifa asked in her normal voice; they were well out of earshot from the others.

"Definitely," Yuna agreed.

"Who else do you think?" Dagger asked. "With us?"

"Lulu. Maybe Beatrix," Yuna answered.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked worriedly.

Dagger propped herself up on one elbow and looked over at Tifa. "No offense, but I wouldn't trust her to keep _this_ a secret."

Tifa thought for a moment. "Do you think that, too, Yuna?"

"Kinda…" Yuna admitted quietly. "But, if it came down to her and let's say Reno, I wouldn't vote her out."

"So, protect her but not include her?" Tifa continued, propping up her elbow as well.

"Something like that," Dagger agreed. "But, then we can't include Lulu or Beatrix either because they would want to bring Yuffie in."

"Maybe we should include Reno…" Tifa said suddenly. "To surprise everyone, you know."

Dagger giggled and Yuna said, "Seriously? But he's a pervert…"

"Which is why it would be good for three girls to have him in an alliance," Dagger countered.

"The guys will—" Tifa started but cut herself off when Reno walked out of the house. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Reno! Come over here for a sec."

_Dagger: I don't trust Reno, and I don't think Tifa's thinking straight by asking him to join our alliance. This just isn't a smart move, and I don't want to have to pay for it later on in the game. _

_Tifa: I could see that Dagger wasn't too happy about Reno, but maybe I could use him for my own game. I didn't come here to make friends; I came here to win._

_Yuna: I feel bad that we didn't ask Tidus, Cloud, and Zidane to join our alliance because I think the six of us could be a force to be reckoned with._

_Reno: This is a _great_ day! I get into the Big Brother house, and the next thing I know, three of the hottest girls here call me over and want me to be in an alliance with them! That's awesome!_

Beatrix stood at the kitchen window, looking out at the four of them. "Lu, come look at this."

Lulu sipped her soda and went over to Beatrix. "Looks like they've sucked Reno in…"

"They're trying to be sneaky," Beatrix whispered. "Well, we can be sneaky right back."

Lulu smiled slyly, waving Beatrix to follow her. They found Yuffie in their bedroom, changed into her swimsuit and her sunscreen clutched in her hand. "Hey, girls. Just about to go catch some rays."

Beatrix folded her arms across her chest. "Before that," she started. "The three of us need to talk strategy."

"Like how?"

"As in, us in an alliance. We already know Reno is with Dagger, Tifa, and Yuna," Lulu answered quickly. "We need to do something to stay in the house."

"I'm in," Yuffie said, grinning widely.

_Yuffie: This is great! I wasn't planning for an alliance so soon! I'm so pumped!_

Kuja and Sephiroth sat upstairs by the HOH room.

"Maybe no one will find us up here," Kuja said, making sure his voice didn't echo.

"I doubt it," Sephiroth added. "The others are probably already counting us out. We might be the first ones to go if we're not careful."

"Team up?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Definitely."

_Sephiroth: It only makes sense for Kuja and me to stick together. We both know that Cloud and Zidane are going to want us out first._

_Kuja: Honestly, I'm a little excited about sticking with Sephiroth. I'm more brains, he's more brawn. Perfect team._

Zidane and Dagger met up in the _Macalania_ room after dinner. He saw that she looked a tad upset.

"Why haven't you asked me yet?" she hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Still trying to strategize," he whispered.

"Who're you with?"

Zidane took a deep breath. "You can't say anything, all right?"

Dagger nodded but knew she wouldn't hide whatever he said from her alliance.

"Cloud, Tidus, and Riku."

"Riku? What'd you promise him?" Dagger asked.

"Nice try." Zidane was about to leave the room when Larxene walked in.

"Hey, guys," she said happily. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing," Dagger said, a little too quickly.

Realization came into Larxene's face. "I see…"

"We'll finish this somewhere else, Dagger," Zidane said, leaving the room, while Dagger followed.

After they left, Larxene went straight up to Riku's room. She knocked on the door timidly.

"Come in," she heard Riku call.

"Thought I'd clue you in," she said, opening the door.

"What?"

"I just saw Zidane and Dagger bein' all secretive. They might be up to something."

"You know they're kinda _together_, right?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"If you wanna go home soon, by all means, don't listen to me. I'm just telling you to watch your back," Larxene hissed through clenched teeth. "If they get with Cloud and Tifa, you're not gonna stand a chance."

"No offense, but why do you care?" Riku said, shutting the door and turning on the TV, which let him see the rest of the house. "Too bad I don't get audio. Anyway, the sooner I'm out of the way, the closer you get to the million."

"But, you're the one with the power this week," Larxene said with a smirk on her face.

"So, you're warning me now to backdoor me next week?"

Larxene's jaw dropped. It was Riku's turn to smirk. "I know how you work, Larxene, and it's not gonna work on me."

"Then, I hope you fall on your ass, Riku," Larxene nearly shouted before storming out of the room.

_Riku: All I can say for Larxene is nominations won't come soon enough._

_All right, I know I'm rushing this, but I'm gonna skip right to nominations. I'm ready to really get things stirred up!_

Riku placed his key around his neck and gathered the other thirteen keys from the picture wall. The other houseguests were sitting outside, waiting for him to make his decision.

_Cloud: I'm still kinda annoyed with Zidane telling Dagger about our alliance with Tidus and Riku, but with the girls and Reno, we'll be unstoppable._

_Larxene: I wouldn't be surprised if my key doesn't come out of the box. I'll just get the veto and HOH next week._

_Zidane: I'm really worried. I broke the pact. It'd serve me right to be nominated this week._

Riku opened the door. "Time for the nomination ceremony, everyone."

They settled around the table, while Riku brought down the nomination box.

"This is nomination ceremony. I'll start by pulling the first key and announcing who's the first person safe," Riku said, turning the first key. "Tifa, you're safe."

Tifa spun the top part of the table and placed her key around her neck. _For those of you who've never seen the show, I swear, this is the coolest table EVER!_ "Thank you, Riku," she said, removing the next key. "Cloud, you're safe."

So, it continued until there was one key left. Kuja, Larxene, and Sephiroth's keys hadn't been drawn. Zidane made a mental note to himself that his key was next to last. Zidane turned the key.

"Kuja, you're safe," Zidane said, frowning slightly.

Riku stood once again. "I've nominated you, Larxene, and you, Sephiroth, for eviction this week. Sephiroth, purely strategy. I can safely say that you're gonna be a huge threat. As for you, Larxene, I don't like being taken for a fool, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, we'll be happier seeing you walk out that door," he said.

Cloud glanced at Zidane and then at Tidus, and they glanced back, looking worried. The others seemed surprised at Riku's boldness as well.

"This meeting is adjourned," Riku added somberly.

_Larxene: Riku's gonna pay for this! Those guys are gonna chew him up and spit him out! Hope you're ready to play with the big boys, Riku!_

_Sephiroth: I've got Kuja on my side. And even if I don't get the Veto, more than likely, Larxene will go. _

_Zidane: I thought Riku was seriously gonna nominate me. But, I'm outta the woods for now. _

_Kuja: I'm not worried yet. Worst case scenario is that Larxene gets the Veto and I take her place on the chopping block._

_Cloud: Riku's an idiot. He just put a target on our alliance because of that little rant. Push comes to shove, Riku's going home._

_O_o ooh what's gonna happen???? Who's gonna get the Veto? And if it's used, who'll be nominated instead? Check out the next chapter and find out! Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions, like who should be HOH or be nominated, please let me know! As of right now, I already know who's leaving first. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Brother: Square Enix Style**

_Still don't own anything. Big surprise, huh?_

_Fun stuff last chapter! Lotsa drama! I'm gonna do my best to come up with a really cool Veto competition. More drama first, though!_

Tifa snuck into the _Macalania_ room around three in the morning and nudged Cloud gently.

"Cloud," she whispered; all she received for a reply was a sleepy grunt.

He lifted his arm over his eyes. "Yeah?" Cloud whispered back, barely audible.

She didn't say anything but laid down beside him. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her instead.

"Are you worried about the Veto tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Are you?"

"About Zidane, yeah. Not about me," Tifa said matter-of-factly. "But, I know you. If Zidane is targeted, you'll protect him."

Cloud finally opened his eyes, making Tifa's face glow slightly due to the Mako energy. "About that… I'd rather keep you than anyone. At least I know I can trust you."

Tifa's eyes widened slightly. "But, you told them that--"

"This game is about deception, Tifa," Cloud interrupted. "Are you gonna stay in here or go back to your room?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

_Tifa: I feel bad about keeping this secret from Dagger and Yuna, but Cloud's right. This game is all about the lies._

_Cloud: If Tifa finds out about the twist before I'm ready for everyone to find out, she might turn against me…. I _can't_ let that happen._

Beatrix, Lulu, and Yuffie met up with Kuja and Sephiroth in the _Terra _room the next morning. Names were about to be drawn for the Veto competition.

"We want to see Larxene go," Kuja stated bluntly; Sephiroth was his only ally in the house, and he wasn't about to sit back and let him be voted out. "So, Sephiroth and I are willing to offer the three of you protection."

"For how long?" Lulu asked.

"As long as it takes to get the rest of them out," Sephiroth answered, smirking wickedly.

"And in return, what do we give you?" Beatrix wasn't about to leave a loophole open, especially with Kuja.

"The same, protection," Kuja whispered. "If one of you gets the Veto, use it to save Sephiroth. And, if I get put up to leave, you all vote to save me."

"You'll also be safe if Kuja or I get HOH next week," Sephiroth added sincerely.

Yuffie looked at the other two, seeing that they had resolved to accept the deal. She smiled and shook hands with the two of them. "Deal."

Beatrix and Lulu smirked and followed suit.

_Kuja: This proposal worked out quite well. Sephiroth and I have a much better chance of staying in the house now._

_Beatrix: As a soldier, when I give my word, I don't break it._

Riku entered the living room with a piece of paper in his hand. "Time to choose names for the Veto Competition!"

Larxene and Sephiroth took the only chairs, while everyone else settled themselves into one of the two sofas.

"Only six houseguests will compete in the Veto Competition, the HOH, the two nominees, and three others chosen by random draw." Riku held up a small velvet bag. "Nominees, please join me up here." Larxene and Sephiroth moved from their seats and stood on either side of Riku. "As HOH, I'll choose first."

Riku reached into the bag and pulled out a poker-like chip. "Yuffie."

Yuffie joined them at the front of the room.

Larxene reached her hand into the bag. "Tidus."

Sephiroth drew out the last chip. "Cloud," he muttered with ice in his eyes.

Cloud stood next to Tidus and Yuffie.

"I also get to choose a host," Riku continued. "And, I choose Reno."

"Hell yeah!" Reno said, jumping up.

Everyone then headed out to the backyard to find a huge mud pit waiting for them.

"That looks like fun," Tifa commented.

Reno glanced at Tifa. _Reno: Damn! Why couldn't Tifa be in the Veto? _

Cloud frowned. Zidane noticed, smirking. "Need a swim cap for your hair, man?" he whispered.

"Shut up," Cloud hissed back.

_Sephiroth: I'm not obsessed about my image, but it's going to take a while to get all the mud out of my hair…_

_Larxene: Anything but mud!_

"Houseguests," Reno started, reading the description of the challenge. "Welcome to the Big Brother Mud Pit. You'll soon be a muddy mess as you compete to find five Veto symbols _(basically a 'Do Not Enter' symbol)._ When you find a symbol, you must exit the pit and hang it on the pole marked with your name at the opposite end of the yard.The first person to do so will win the golden power of Veto."

The six players went to stand by their respective poles. Cloud, Riku, and Tidus came prepared and stripped down to their swimming trunks. Yuffie seemed to be comfortable in her tank top and shorts, and no one had ever seen Larxene take off her black cloak. Sephiroth, however, removed his top coat.

"Ready, everyone?" Reno called. "Go!"

Tidus took off like a rocket and dove headfirst into the mud. Riku then had to pull him back out so that he didn't suffocate; the mud was incredibly thick.

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to find these things?" Yuffie said angrily. "I can barely _walk_!"

"Just shut up!" Larxene shouted at her, trying desperately to move her feet.

"You all right, Tidus?" Cloud called from his corner where he was looking.

"Yeah," Tidus called back, reaching into the thick mess.

"Got one!" Riku shouted excitedly, looking around and seeing that Sephiroth had also found a symbol. Riku moved as fast as he could to the edge of the pit, nearly stumbling.

"Found one!" Yuffie called, hurrying after Riku and Sephiroth.

"Didn't hide them very well, did they?" Tidus called to Cloud, laughing nervously.

_Cloud: These nominations have to stick. Larxene _has _to go home this week. _ "Just keep looking," Cloud called back, the mud threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

After about half an hour of digging through the mud, Riku had managed to find two symbols. Cloud and Yuffie had both found three. Larxene had only found one, but Sephiroth and Tidus each had one more to find. However, they were all exhausted.

"I don't think there's any left," Yuffie sighed.

_Sephiroth: In all honesty, I expected Yuffie to be the only girl in the house that complains. _

"I'm starting to agree with her," Tidus said wearily. "Wait…I found one!"

Just as he said that, Sephiroth had found his last symbol as well. But, he was also further away from the edge of the pit than Tidus was. Tidus made a desperate leap out of the pit; he unfortunately slipped, but half of his body was still in the mud. "Ow…" he muttered, pulling his legs out of the mess, as Sephiroth struggled out of the pit.

Tidus scrambled up and ran as fast as he could toward his pole, trying to stay ahead of Sephiroth.

"Come on, Tidus!" Yuna shouted, cheering him on.

"Beat him…" Zidane whispered.

Cloud shook his head, knowing Tidus couldn't win; Sephiroth was too fast. But, as luck would have it, Sephiroth slipped on mud that was still stuck to one of his boots. Tidus placed the fifth symbol on his pole.

"Congratulations, Tidus, on being the first Power of Veto holder!" Reno announced, placing the Veto medallion around Tidus' neck.

_Zidane: I'm psyched! Tidus'll keep the nominations the same, and Larxene's goin' home, just like we planned. I seriously love all the power being with my alliance._

_Tidus: First POV winner right here! Who's the underdog now?_

_Kuja: There's still a chance that Sephiroth will stay. I'm not worried yet._

_Dagger: This is definitely a double-edged sword. It's good that Tidus won the Veto, but he could be seen a threat now._

Zidane found Cloud standing in front of the bathroom, gelling his hair. "You did good today, man," Zidane commented.

"Thanks," Cloud said, checking his spikes. "Riku told me he wanted the four of us to talk about eviction up in his room."

Riku opened the door as soon as they knocked. Tidus occupied one of rotating chairs by the bed. "All right, guys," Riku said, closing the door and turning on the TV, making sure that no one came up to interrupt. "What's the plan?"

"You don't get a vote this week since the numbers are odd, Riku," Tidus stated calmly.

"First things first," Zidane added, taking the chair opposite Tidus. "Are you using the Veto?"

"No."

"Then, we stick with Larxene going home," Cloud said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't see why she should go. She hasn't done anything," Tidus replied.

"But, she's got a nasty temper and a natural taste for revenge," Riku said, flicking to another camera on the screen. "She's not someone I want kept around."

"Let's just see how things go," Zidane said. _Zidane: I don't understand Cloud. He hates Sephiroth. I figured he'd be more adamant about Sephiroth leaving._

Larxene sat on the couch outside by herself, thinking about her situation. She could ask Tidus what he was going to do, but she figured that Cloud, Riku, and Zidane already had strings in his back. _Larxene: This sucks. Like Riku said when he nominated me, this is completely personal. I have two days before eviction to make some effort for amends with him. But, he might just think I'm playing him._

Kuja answered the door to his and Sephiroth's room when they heard a knock. Beatrix, Lulu, and Yuffie filed in and sat on the two unoccupied beds.

"I'm sorry," Yuffie muttered. "I didn't give it my all. That mud was just so thick, and it was so hard for me to walk."

"I'll give that one to you," Sephiroth said, staring up at the ceiling.

"But—" Kuja started heatedly.

"Shut up, Kuja. It was hard, even for me."

Beatrix spoke up. "I'll vote to keep either one of you."

"I will, too," Lulu agreed.

Yuffie nodded her head eagerly.

_Sephiroth: I still feel uneasy about this alliance. _

Larxene sat at the table the next morning, sipping her coffee and trying to stay calm. She jumped when Tidus entered the kitchen. "Morning," she said as brightly as she could.

Tidus looked over his shoulder. "Morning," he muttered back and went to rifling through the fridge again.

"Can we talk?" Larxene asked slowly, walking over and leaning against the bar. "About tomorrow?" She saw his shoulders tense. _Larxene: I knew it…. They got to him. Probably a good thing he has no poker face at all._

"Right now?"

"Well, I thought we could work out a deal, Tidus," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "You don't want me to leave so soon, do you?"

_Tidus: Tomorrow won't come soon enough…_ He closed the fridge and scratched the back of his head nervously. "The truth? Yeah, I do."

Larxene chuckled. "They'll drag you down, and they'll abandon you when the time is right. I wouldn't. I'd protect you."

Tidus shook his head and walked away. "I doubt that…" _Tidus: She _needs_ to go. She's _way_ too manipulative._

Riku heard an urgent knock on his door and rolled out of bed to answer it.

"She's leaving," Tidus muttered, storming through the door and taking the seat that he had the previous day.

"Morning to you, too," Riku said back, closing the door and turning on the monitor. "What happened?"

Tidus glared at the floor. "She was trying to turn me against you guys."

"And I'm guessing you threw that back in her face?" Riku couldn't hold back a smirk when Tidus answered him with a scowl. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." _Riku: I really can't believe she tried something like that. Nice try, Larxene._

Tidus stared at everyone's pictures before placing the Veto medallion around his neck. _Tidus: This is an incredibly easy decision. Larxene leaving is the best thing for my game._

Like the nomination ceremony, the rest of the houseguests were waiting outside.

_Reno: The only thing I'm worried about at this point is losing a pretty girl to look at. Even if she is a real bitch._

_Yuffie: I don't really like Larxene or Sephiroth, so I'd be glad to see either of them leave._

_Zidane: I'm pretty sure I know what Tidus is gonna do. After what Riku told me and Cloud yesterday, there's not a doubt in my mind that the nominations are staying._

Tidus opened the back door. "Everyone, it's time for the Veto ceremony," he called.

Tidus let everyone get settled in their seats, Larxene's eyes tearing through him the entire time. "This is the Veto ceremony. Larxene and Sephiroth have been nominated to leave this week, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. You both have the chance to tell me why I should use the Veto to save one of you. Larxene, you can go first."

Larxene stood, keeping her icy glare on Tidus. "I don't have much else to say. Keep me on the block. It's your funeral." She sat back down.

Sephiroth glanced at her before standing himself. "I don't have much to say either, but I don't expect you to save me. Do what you think is right."

After Sephiroth took his seat again, Tidus continued, "Makin' your job really easy, Riku. I've decided not to use the Veto." He took the medallion off and placed it in the wooden box on the table. "This meeting is adjourned."

_Kuja: I'm absolutely _thrilled_! Bravo, Riku and Tidus! I don't envy the backfire you'll get once this simmers down!_

_Lulu: Larxene is going to torment them until she leaves. I sure hope they can handle it._

_Larxene: It's on, boys! You're messing with the wrong girl!_

_Alrighty, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I kept having to read through the other ones to find my inspiration again (plus I've been working on other stuff, too). Anyway, you guys know what to do now. Gimme some feedback please! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Brother: Final Fantasy Update**

I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long!! College is really keeping me busy, but finals are in a few weeks, and then I can really get down to business on this fic. I keep getting confused with what's going on that I've just decided to start over. I've been wanting to add characters from FFVIII anyway. I'm actually planning out competitions this time (though I might keep the mud pit ^_^). Each chapter will represent one week in the house, so there will only be about fifteen chapters, maybe less. I haven't really decided on that yet. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support! I'll get the first chapter done as soon as I can! ^_^

~~SVT


End file.
